


【授翻】莫斯科郊外的晚上

by dort



Series: 【授翻】空王座 [4]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 作者的Notes:BGM是红旗歌舞团《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。
Relationships: Russia/Catherine the Great
Series: 【授翻】空王座 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】莫斯科郊外的晚上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moscow Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830501) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



> 作者的Notes:  
> BGM是红旗歌舞团《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。

冬宫的大殿被火药染黑了。火炮完成了他们的工作，摧毁了这座旧王朝的纪念碑。但是，在选择背弃这个统治他许久的王朝后，每当俄罗斯回到这里，他都感到非常怀念。

战争和贫困让他走上这条道路。君主制在各方面都失败了，早在尼古拉被赶下王位之前，他就玷污了沙皇俄国的荣耀。

现在，俄罗斯再也不会把他的命运和荣光交付到这种人手上。他再也不会允许这些谄媚的傻子的突发奇想绊住自己的脚步，他们宁愿听取神秘主义者空虚的建议也不愿正视人民的需求。他被许多恶劣的沙皇伤害过，变得衰弱，他再也忍受不了了。

新时代能给他带来他期许依旧，却屡次失败的改变。但是，他的内心深处也为逝去的时代感到痛苦。长久以来，他是专制和保守主义的堡垒，现在却成为了革命的灯塔。

但是，他听着自己的脚步声回响在空旷的大厅里，一边想着：一条狗只要吃饱了，就会对主人忠心耿耿；但如果它被狠狠地踹了，无论狗多么真切地爱着主人，它就会咬人。

他又回到了大厅里那个熟悉的角落，那里挂着许多他从前统治者的肖像。他知道离门最近的一幅是尼古拉，从宫殿中逃走的尼古拉。那副肖像被破坏了，是革命者们用小刀把画布砍得粉碎。但其他人的画像都保存完好，俄罗斯发现他们中的一些眼中有判断力，却被他忽视了；这判断力来自于他仍忠诚的罗曼诺夫家族中的一部分。但随着时间推移，这一点肯定会渐渐消失。

他在为数不多的几幅肖像前停了下来，他们为了俄罗斯的利益进行了改革，让俄罗斯变得更强大。他抬头看见她美丽的面孔时，一股强烈的遗憾涌上心头。即使他想往前走，他也忍不住想起在这条走廊里的那场谈话，那场与改变了他一生的女皇的谈话。

那是彼得堡的清晨，一个女人独自走过大厅，其他的王室成员都在那里。叶卡捷琳娜·阿列谢克耶夫娜，她在脑海里反复念着这个名字。这就像是穿着大一号的裙子，她还没有熟悉，这也不适合她。这是彼得大帝第二任妻子的名字，好像是一件二手旧衣服。

心里想着，她把衣服拉紧，试着甩掉索菲亚公主这个名字，开始迎接新的自己。她与俄罗斯王储的婚礼已经迫在眉睫，她想要适应这个俄罗斯名字。她不能保留那个普鲁士名字，她也想过至少能保留父亲的名字作为父称。但女皇说这不合适，因为他是普鲁士军队的将军。叶卡捷琳娜尽职地低下了头，接受了这个新名字，即使这不是她的选择。

从现在起，她什么也不能说，只能在这波诡云谲的宫廷中为自己寻找立足之地。她把注意力从自己的名字上转移开，她多花了一点时间，只是提醒自己：她必须足够小心，要回应叶卡捷琳娜这个名字，而不是索菲亚。即使是她的母亲，也不被她允许用那个被舍弃的名字称呼她。她没有时间适应，犹豫便是软弱和背叛。在这个宫廷里，沙皇可能因为民意所向被推翻，她必须对自己的一言一行都小心谨慎。

接着，为了适应她的新角色，她开始了每天早上都会进行的工作。她尽可能大声、清晰地朗读着那些单词，这样她的声音就可以在空荡荡的房间里反射回来，她就可以听出自己的错误：“我走路，他走路，她走路，他们走路。”

她的舌头还是不太适应俄语，她明白这样的联系可以锻炼肌肉。她与她的未婚夫不同：彼得总是固执地拒绝说俄语。如果她不学习这门语言，她就永远是一个外人。她的老师对她所取得的进步印象深刻，但这并不是沾沾自喜的理由。

她继续走着，从记忆中列举出那些动词，纠正自己错误的发音。天色还很早，没有人会听见她说错的话。仆人们有时会和她说话，但大部分时间他们不敢开口。但是，她更乐意同他们说话，因为这给了她另一种形式的练习。

她一边走近摆满画像的长廊一边说道：“我说话，他说话，她说话，他们说话。”

路过的时候，叶卡捷琳娜被那些肖像吸引住了，看它们变化的方式很有意思。她停下来，站在那个与她同名的女人的肖像前。她看起来富有力量，足以成为与彼得大帝相配的皇后。

她只有16岁，在沙皇们的肖像前显得如此渺小。她再一次感到，要想不被这个宫廷所淹没，她需要惊人的智慧和力量。她提高了声音，接着背诵那些单词。

她开始阅读历史，了解这片土地，但总有许多还等着她学习。但她确信，理解和爱会使她对这个国家产生感情。彼得可能坚持自己的德国血统，但长此以往下去，这会对他不利。也许等他们结婚后，她可以在这件事上改变彼得。

当她听见左边传来的脚步声时，她突然停下来。因为担心自己吵醒了什么人，她保持安静转身回去。脚步声听起来很急促，这让她感到更加不安。

一个高个子男人手里拿着一封信，快步走近了房间。但是，当他意识到不是只有自己一个人的时候，他转过身试着冲她笑笑。即使她只从远处或正式场合见过他，叶卡捷琳娜还是立刻认出了他。俄罗斯总是离女皇不远，叶卡捷琳娜从没有与他单独说话的机会。据她所知，俄罗斯是一个高大、仪表堂堂的男人，这是她第一次看见他嘴角露出微笑。不像女皇那些冷淡顺从的大臣们，他从未表现出对叶卡捷琳娜的不满。

但是，他脸上的笑容却很亲切。他说：“早上好，大公夫人。”他用德语说这句话，觉得用她的母语可能更礼貌。他贴心又甜美。但她还是不想错过这个练习的机会，即使是和俄罗斯：他或许比任何活着的人都更了解这门语言。

她尽可能温柔地说道：“请对我说俄语，——”她停了下来，发现自己并不知道对方的名字，也不想用头衔称呼他。他回应道：“伊万·伊万诺维奇。”接着他轻松地换成了自己的语言：“我还以为您不会说俄语。”

她回答的时候不得不抑制住脸上的笑容：“我一直在学。”

她可以看见俄罗斯的眼睛里闪烁着充满兴趣的火光，但他并没有解释。但这告诉叶卡捷琳娜，很少有人付出如此大的努力。她突然想起自己的未婚夫，他总是用德语描述自己未来的帝国。

俄罗斯说：“很久以来我只会说自己的语言，所以我可以理解您。如果您需要的话，我很乐意为您提供帮助。”他瞥向大厅的另一侧，那里悬挂着圣彼得·罗曼诺夫的肖像，但他似乎在望向更远处。她怀疑俄罗斯想起了作为被孤立的莫斯科公国时的事情。笑容从他的脸上消失了，他好像回忆起了不好的事情。

为了打断他的思路，叶卡捷琳娜说：“是谁教您德语的？”这只是个简单的问题，但她一直很好奇。这是一个了解俄罗斯的好机会。但有那么一瞬间，她觉得俄罗斯不会回答。

他又转身面向她，笑容也回到了脸上。他指着叶卡捷琳娜刚刚看的画像右边的那副，俄罗斯说：“是他。彼得·阿列谢克耶维奇一直很喜欢德国，甚至他登基前就是如此了。他下令德语应当是宫廷中的语言，上帝总是会帮助那些敢于反抗他的人。”

当他谈起这位现代俄罗斯之父的时候，他的眼里闪烁着不一样的光芒。叶卡捷琳娜从他的声音中读出了许多情绪。爱和敬慕是她最先想到的词，他对彼得大帝的力量甚至还有点敬畏。

叶卡捷琳娜听过彼得大帝的故事。他似乎是一个传奇，尤其是他的女儿还是现任的女皇，继承了他大多数的政策。但是，俄罗斯就不一样了，只有他站在彼得大帝身边，亲自了解作为一个人的彼得。

面对这样一个难得的机会，她的好奇心压倒了一切。叶卡捷琳娜问道：“他是什么样的人呢？” 她悄悄地看了一眼俄罗斯，发现他脸上带着一种近乎孩子气的崇拜神情，第一次意识到他看起来有多年轻。

俄罗斯很乐意回答这个问题：“比起一个人，他更像是一股自然力量。很难解释他是怎么把气氛变凝重，让你心跳加速的。我从没见过像他那样一意孤行的人。”

他只停顿了一小会儿，在清晨的阳光和俄罗斯的声音之中，叶卡捷琳娜觉得他们一同漂浮在历史的长河里。她刚想问个明白，俄罗斯就自己继续说下去。他说道：“可能讲个故事会更简单，我想。彼得·阿列谢克耶维奇去了欧洲一阵子，我很担心他会不会受伤，因为其他所有人都敌视我。但是，有一天他回来了。他冲进我的房间里，立刻让我坐下。”

“他没做任何解释，但我还是遵守了他的命令：因为他是我的沙皇。他拿出剃刀把我刚长出来的胡茬刮掉。我承认这并不是什么大不了的事，但我还是很激动，因为我刚刚长出我从小就想要的胡子。它们长出来的时候，我觉得我终于要看起来像一个真正的波维尔了。但是，我就在那，沙皇正在挂掉我曾引以为傲的胡子。我清楚地记得他那时说的话：‘万尼亚，从现在起你就是一个西方国家了。你不在需要这些胡子了。’我很疑惑，但是他说话的语气让我很放心。”

“虽然我不明白他到底是什么意思，我还是相信他的眼光。他接着拿起我所有的卡夫坦，从阳台上扔了下去。”

叶卡捷琳娜发现自己现在脸上的表情一定很震惊，因为俄罗斯停了一下。她挤出一个鼓励的微笑，这样他就可以继续说下去。俄罗斯接着说：“从外面看，我的衣服掉下去的样子一定很奇怪。但彼得·阿列谢克耶维奇从未考虑过其他人的感受。一旦他有了主意，什么都不能阻止他。他坚持让我从那时起就穿西方的衣服。当然，那一周半的时间里我只有一套衣服穿，因为新衣服还在做呢。但彼得·阿列谢克耶维奇一直告诉我这样看起来好多啦。”

他又停了下来，脸上带上了淘气的表情：“但我救下了几件卡夫坦，晚上等沙皇走后再穿。他们太舒服了，我根本丢不掉。”

这个故事结束了，叶凯捷琳娜说：“所以这就是他被称为‘大帝’的原因吗？他给您带来了许多改变。”俄罗斯慢慢地点点头，说道：“他给了我在欧洲的一席之地和一个未来。”他又看着彼得大帝的画像，沉思道：“但谁又知道呢？也许他不是最后一个被称为‘大帝’的人。还有许多事情需要改变呢。”

最后一句话便是她心底的渴望。她已经听见了普鲁士变革的声音：那位国王给法国的哲学家写信，他看到了人类前进的新道路。她也喜欢读伏尔泰的作品，也想与他通信。

但是，就像她的母亲一直所反对的那样，她的野心太远了。在这种环境下，想象任何对帝国的改变都太危险了。这样做会被认为是密谋，为了防止宫廷政变扰乱帝国，任何插手都十分危险。不，她必须把这些想法自己藏好。她必须服从女皇的一切命令，对这些开明政策只字不提。

她试图掩藏住自己的想法：“未来总是需要改变。这只是时间的问题罢了。”俄罗斯攥紧了那封已经被他完全遗忘了的信。他仍看着肖像：“您是怎么想的？”

他看起来还想说些别的，但是他没有。相反，他的注意力回到了他手中的信上。他看了看那封信说道：“我得把这个拿去给伊丽莎白·彼得罗夫娜女皇。这是国家要事。”

他打算离开了，但叶卡捷琳娜想对他的陪伴表示感激。她说：“谢谢您陪我说话，伊万·伊万诺维奇。”俄罗斯歪了歪脑袋回答道：“这是我的荣幸，叶卡捷琳娜·阿列谢克耶夫娜。如果您想要再次同我谈话，请给我寄一封信。女皇总是醒得很晚，我也愿意和您喝杯咖啡。”

这个邀请暗示着他们可以发展处更深刻的感情，他发出的邀请也让叶卡捷琳娜更容易接受。她也乐意再同他交谈。她把这件事记在心上，她过段时间应该会收到邀请。但是，不会很快，这样显得他太急切了。

但是，当俄罗斯走开后，她忍不住想到，如果能有一个和她谈论文学和语言的朋友该有多好啊。她这么想着，脸上浮现出了笑容。

多年过去了，索菲亚公主消失了，取而代之的是叶卡捷琳娜·阿列谢克耶夫娜大公夫人，一位不幸的妻子，现在已经嫁给了沙皇。战争来了又去，激烈的结局让整个军队都在反对她的丈夫。伊丽莎白·彼得耶夫娜去世才刚一个多月，彼得· 费奥多罗维奇开始在皇位上狂欢，公开地作着那些让他高兴的幼稚事。

这些年对叶卡捷琳娜来说却非常不同。她的丈夫花了太多时间在他的玩具军队上，缺席了她的生活，这样她也有空闲继续钻研自己所感兴趣的科学和哲学。就像她梦想的那样，她与法国的哲学家通信，还成为了科学的赞助人。在这个宫廷中几乎没有朋友支持她，这一切都是她自己做到的。

但是，她很高兴，她的国家成为了她亲密的朋友。即使是小事，俄罗斯也从未拒绝过她谈话的请求。她一直很困惑，俄罗斯总是有帝国的事务要处理，他是怎么找出时间与她谈话的呢？但她也从没有问起过这件事。如果俄罗斯选择优先考虑她，她也会大方地接受他的好意。

她很确定俄罗斯知道她的情人，不像其他男人那样，他的眼睛里从来没有不怀好意的动机。在她的认知里，俄罗斯从未带着欲望看任何一个女人，这本身就很奇怪。但是，他从未评判或怀疑过她的夜间活动，对此她非常感激。

即使宫廷中每个人之间都充斥着寒意，午后依旧很温暖。空气中弥漫着紧张的气息，所有人都好像站在刀刃上一样。自从女皇过世后，到处都是流言蜚语，担忧着帝国的未来。

叶卡捷琳娜走进彼得霍夫宫的花园，享受着阳光照在她的皮肤上。但这并不仅仅是为了她自己的愉悦。她喜欢在花园里散步，但现在不是放松的时候。彼得·费奥多罗维奇已经让她身处如此危险的境地，她也没有时间装作自己满足于空虚寂寞的生活了。

她看见自己要找的人正坐在椅子上看自己借给他的书。她走过去说：“伊万·伊万诺维奇，您愿意和我一起走走吗？”她没有给出理由，她也知道俄罗斯不需要。俄罗斯抬头看着她，在发现被她小心藏起来的紧迫感后，他们的表情都变了。

他站在那里说：“当然，叶卡捷琳娜·阿列谢克耶夫娜。”他向叶卡捷琳娜伸出了手，她轻松地接了过来。这是个绅士的手势，更何况她隐瞒了自己怀孕的事实：但俄罗斯已经知道了。他们走着，她用一种漫不经心的语气说道：“今年花园里的花开的很早。”

俄罗斯带着愉快的微笑看着她：“我觉得这可能没有必要。沙皇解散了秘密刑侦部门，没有人会听到我们说话。”

她这么做是出于习惯，但他是对的。然而，她也不打算直接把她的想法说出来。那太大胆了，即使是俄罗斯也会吓一跳。取而代之地，她说：“您是怎么看待沙皇的？”

尽管她知道俄罗斯会说什么，但这仍是一个很好的开场白。他回应道：“我怎么看他？一个更想做普鲁士或者瑞典国王的沙皇？还是放弃我浴血奋战成果的人？”

她瞥见了伊万脖子上粉红色的、正在痊愈的伤疤，看起来好像是一个比他矮的人用剑划破了他的脖子。这是七年战争留给他唯一的东西，是彼得剥夺了他所有应得的领土。不同寻常的是，他的声音中流露出了怨恨的味道。他平时对这些批评沙皇和女皇的想法只字不提，只有面对叶卡捷琳娜的时候，他才没有那么多防备。

他接着说道：“那您觉得您的丈夫怎么样？”她冷笑着，让他看看她这些年遭遇的冰山一角：“丈夫必须尽到丈夫的职责。他必须与妻子同床共枕，养育她的孩子，保护她免受敌人的伤害。除了生保罗那晚，彼得·费奥多罗维奇从未与我同床共枕。他拒绝承认保罗是他的儿子。而且他会很快对那些愿意相信的人嘲笑我。除了名义上，我没有丈夫。”

俄罗斯拍着她的胳膊安慰她，她立刻明白了他要传达的意思。但这还不是她想说的。即使她对自己的丈夫充满怨恨，但她的情绪并不是问题的关键。她不在乎彼得会不会和他又瘸又丑的情妇结婚。在他自己的卧室里，他爱怎么来就怎么来。

叶卡捷琳娜说：“他想和我离婚，然后监禁我。”这句话从她嘴里说出来时苍白无力。她仔细地看着俄罗斯的脸，想看看他有什么反应。他点了点头，做了个鬼脸。所以，他已经知道了。

他说：“我听他这么说过，但很难说他到底是什么意思。不过他看起来确实很喜欢他的情妇。”

她把另一只手放在她慢慢变大的肚子上。她明白这让她没有时间可等了。她说：“他要是知道了，就找到理由离婚了。”

在这件事上，俄罗斯带着一贯的圆滑，说道：“格里高利·奥尔洛夫是孩子的父亲吧？”

这并不是在打听她的隐私，自从她放弃彼得后，她换过许多次情人。这只是一个澄清。她轻轻地点了点头回应着。他们向花园更深处走去，这样不小心路过的行人就不会听到他们的谈话。

这时俄罗斯才说：“他是个有趣的选择。他和他的兄弟们控制了卫兵团。”他的言语间提醒着叶卡捷琳娜，他经历过许多政变，对这些伎俩更有经验。

她说：“如果有人想要利用为兵团的话，他的影响力至关重要。但这只是推测。”他的猜测距离自己的计划太近了，她还没有准备好坦率地说出来。但她的回避无济于事。

俄罗斯说：“好吧，我们只是推测，根本没有几个人支持沙皇。但如果我们较真一点，他根本没有尽到任何作为皇帝的职责。他不在战争中支援军队，他也不尊重教会。所以，如果你没有丈夫，那我也没有皇帝。”

他没有再继续说下去，叶卡捷琳娜已经明白了。他祝福她执行那些安排好的计划。她对自己点点头，确信自己会迈出下一步。 她说：“彼得·费奥多罗维奇的统治不会长久。这一点我可以向您保证。”

那时，他们已经离皇宫很远了，即使是最忠诚的密探也打听不到他们的对话。俄罗斯并没有被她的说辞吓到。相反，他似乎对此表示欢迎。叶卡捷琳娜把手从他的胳膊上拉开，说道：“我期待和您的下次见面。”

她准备走开，俄罗斯抓住了她的胳膊，说道：“请小心些啊，卡佳。”

叶卡捷琳娜穿着卫兵制服，坐在她身边的是她的情人格里高利·奥尔洛夫。他向叶卡捷琳娜保证，她进入首都的时候不会遭到任何抵抗。当他们接近大门的时候，她屏住呼吸，奥尔洛夫握着她的手。她感到自己的心脏吊在喉咙里。她想起了保罗，和刚刚坐在她身边的奥尔洛夫的儿子。她想起如果她失败了，他们就会受苦，她自己也会在西伯利亚的修道院里度过余生。

如果彼得阻止了她，她就再也看不见她的孩子们了。她也不能再见到俄罗斯，他也一定会因此受苦。俄罗斯会因此流血受伤，这是她无法忍受的。

她外套和裙子之间有一封信，正贴着她的心脏。她一天前才刚收到这封信，上面写到：“亲爱的卡佳，我会在那里等你。爱你的，万尼亚。”这是她国家的意志，她应当登上皇位，这封信就是一个提醒。这不是自私或傲慢，这是为了俄罗斯。

在期待一阵之后，冬宫的大门打开了，她的马车从中经过。她把手放在胸前，低吸了一口气。她还不敢放松，帝国的皇冠还没有戴在她的头上。

但是，当他们在宫殿前停下的时候，没有人站出来挑战为她开门的奥尔洛夫兄弟。也没有人在格里高利对聚集着的贵族们喊出“为女皇殿下让路”时反对。

叶卡捷琳娜迈出马车，向她面前的贵族们鞠躬：这让她的心跳更快了。她长久以来的愿望终于得以实现。她走上台阶，只在看到那张熟悉的面孔时停了下来。

俄罗斯一直站着等她走来，当他们站在同一高度后，他单膝跪下，说道：“女皇殿下。”  
她伸出手温柔地爱抚着俄罗斯的脸，说道：“没这个必要，伊万·伊万诺维奇。你可以起来了；我们还有工作要做。”

他微笑着站在她身边。俄罗斯有了一位新沙皇。

译注：

*标题写的是Moscow Nights. 直译是莫斯科之夜。但是由于本系列所有标题都是歌名，所以这里翻译成《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。


End file.
